<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the last Rays of Sun by LolaHanakume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734107">In the last Rays of Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaHanakume/pseuds/LolaHanakume'>LolaHanakume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i'm sorry), About to cry ?, Fluff, Happy ?, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Multi, how do i tag ?, just very very soft, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaHanakume/pseuds/LolaHanakume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung just likes to spend a lot of time thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the last Rays of Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy this is my first work here, and my first published work in a long time ! This text is on Wattpad, Ffnet and here, Wattpad cuz I had troubles with Ao3, Ffnet cuz I'm sentimentally attached to it and here cuz I like it here.<br/>Whatever, this text is kinda for Yeosang's birthday (we're still the 15th June !), originally it wasn't supposed to be this one but at least I post sth X) Also, this  is very very short and fluffy and not really good I'm sorry ^^'<br/>Oh and, to end this, English is not my native language so I'm very sorry if there's any mistake, don't hesitate to correct me ^^<br/>So I guess enjoy ? ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon. Today had been a busy day. They’d arrived in the morning at the airport for their tour, but as soon as they had left their bags at the hotel, they had gone to practice. The group’s first concert was tomorrow night, they had to be ready. So, when Wooyoung had finally arrived at the end of his planning, he was beyond exhausted. But he knew he couldn’t go directly to bed, he should adapt himself to jet lag. He just went to the beach instead. There were deck chairs further away, but the young man just sat down on the sand, not feeling able to walk a few more meters.<br/>
The twilight had painted nice colors in the sky. Shades of purple and orange were mixing, slowly fading to let the night take place. It was nice and relaxing, reminding him of his boyfriends. After all, he was the energetic one of the trio. San, it depended on a lot of factors, and Yeosang was definitely the calmest one. So, just sitting here, the last rays of sun tickling his face, really, it felt good, right, and safe. It felt home. But it was better accompanied.<br/>
All of a sudden, a warm hand was on his shoulder. The black-haired man turned himself a little to see San’s dimples on full display.<br/>
“ Hi, said the newly arrived boy. We were looking for you.<br/>
- Oh, I’m sorry, what time is it?<br/>
- Late enough that you missed dinner hour, we’re gonna get you something before going back. Let me text Yeosangie, he was worried too. ”<br/>
The other had a big smile, so Wooyoung assumed it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Still, he was confused about how he had spent so much time just thinking. Maybe he had sat down later than he thought ?<br/>
As said before, Yeosang was the calmest one. It doesn’t mean he didn’t scold him when he arrived. The principal reason ? They were in a foreign country for less than a day and Wooyoung basically forgot he could text the others.<br/>
“Well, as long as you’re safe, it’s alright I guess, admitted the oldest. What were you thinking of that you didn’t even hear your phone buzzing ?”<br/>
And the youngest one remembered just how the previous Minutes -Hours maybe- had been spent, lost in how glad he felt to have his boyfriends by his sides. He simply confessed he was happy they were always there for him, helping him and cheering him if needed. He loved as much the times where they were fooling around, roasting each other, or just playing messily, as those where they were calm, cuddling together while a film was playing, or just sleeping in each other’s arms. Actually, he just loved the time spent together. His lovely declaration just finished in a group hug, the central boy a little teary-eyed after opening up like this. And then, San declaimed serious time was over, and he ran to the sea, searching to splash the two still-seated ones. So they stood up and went after him.</p><p>By that time, the moon had fully shown up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>